Pinkie's Pastries
by Pizzema1334
Summary: A magically ingredient accidentally used in a batch of Pinkie Pie's pastries leads to Pinkie Pie and her beloved friend Rainbow Dash to switch bodies. I'm only on my second chapter. I plan to make a new chapter every 3-5 days. Tell me your opinions and what you want to read, and I'll try my best to fit it in. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

The sunny rays peeked over the horizon, and their lengthy arms reached out towards the leafy forest. The sun ducked beneath the horizon and left behind pinks and oranges, swirls of color and mixtures of nature's paint in the sky. Two sat together on the edge of a peek, looking into the grand view before them. The ocean (which was a great deal away from them) hid behind the forest and reflected the vibrant hues off its liquid surface. This spot was the only place in all of Ponyville where one could sit back, relax, and enjoy the sunset behind the ocean. It was actually the only ocean that could be accessed by anypony in Ponyville. It was hard to get to, though, due to the fact you'd have to cross through a forest to even reach the sand, but there was an edge perfect for the view. On top the hill, the surface was covered in grass and flowers. If you were to go to the very edge and look down, there'd be a steep arrangement of rock and gravel. The grass was soft enough to sleep on. That evening, though, only two ponies had made their way to that peek. One being a light-hearted, sweet land pony, and the other being a prideful, caring pegasus.  
The pink land pony laid on the grass and watched the sunset while munching on a few pastries from Sugar Cube Corner. They were good, but she'd messed up on the recipe. She'd ran out of flower, and tried to make a similar substance by crushing up seeds and mixing it with powdered sugar. When she ran out of eggs, she replaced it with a goopy liquid that had both a similar feel and smell to egg whites, and even though she didn't know what it was, she mixed it in gallantly with the crushed seeds and powdered sugar, vanilla, vegetable oil, milk, and delectable fruit filling. Once the Cakes found out, they demanded her not to serve them to costumers, so she was stuck with a whole batch of fruity baked-goods. She thought they tasted fine for disobeying the recipe. Great, actually. She'd already eaten five out of the nine she'd been stuck with, and they were good. That's when her little pegasus friend appeared. They hadn't planned on seeing each other, it just kind of happened.  
"Hey, Pinkie Pie!" the cyan winged-pony greeted with a smile before even landing on the ground.  
"Oh, hay Rainbow Dash!" She replied after she finally managed to swallow her baked treat. "What's up?"  
Rainbow Dash was the fastest flyer in all of Ponyville. Although she could be conceded and overly prideful at times, she was still a good friend, and fun to be around. She had a mane and talk with every color of the rainbow in a neat alignment of stripes. She had magenta rubies as eyes .  
"Not much, you?"  
"Today I made these pastries, but I had to replace some ingredients. Mr. and Mrs. Cake wouldn't even let me serve them to the costumers. I mean, they taste fine and everything. It's not like I put anything dangerous in them, but they just didn't let me no matter what I said!"  
Pinkie's overly optimistic behavior and hyped up attitude could often come off as creepy, but Rainbow Dash was use to her mangled fast-paced speech and happy-go-lucky cheerfulness.  
"Oh, uh… That sucks…At least you got free pastries, right?"  
Pinkie smiled with a nod. "Would you like to try one?"  
Rainbow Dash smiled. "I'm up for free food anytime!"  
The pink party pony opened the small, brown picnic basket with her mouth and pushed it over to let her friend have her pick. Inside were four crispy, golden pastries. Rainbow chose one filled with a bright red filling, and simply assumed it was Strawberry. She ate the whole thing in one big bite. It was delicious and fruity, but would've tasted ten times better warm.  
"Wow, Pinkie. That was better than the last batch of pastries you made."  
Pinkie Pie smiled big from the compliment. "You really think so?"  
"Well, sure. They're crispier, sweeter, and just better tasting."  
Pinkie smiled in thoughts of what this could mean. She could remake the recipe, not tell the Cakes and sell it. When all the ponies tried it, they'd fall in love with the recipe, and business would be better than ever. She could just imagine all the smiling happy faces as the ponies dug their faces into the new recipe. Pinkie's eyes widened at the imaginary sight in her mind.  
"Oh, thank you, Dashie! You gave me the best idea ever!"  
In a happy panic, she gripped her mouth on the handle and ran away happily and full of excitement. The confused pegasus rubbed her head, but still had an idea of what Pinkie could be planning.

A lavender, bright unicorn walked into Sugar Cube Corner with a saddle-bag on her back. She entered the shop with a smile and approached the counter.  
"I'm here to pick up Zecora's ingredient." She announced.  
"Of course," Mrs. Cake replied. "I'll go get it."  
The light-blue baker went into the kitchen of the shop. She opened a typical cabinet and grabbed a glass bottle, which contained a thick, white liquid. She felt it and shook it slowly.  
"That's odd…" she said to herself. "This seems lighter than before."  
She shrugged it off and just made an assumption that her memory was whacked, and she carelessly gave Twilight the bottle. She took it, and her too questioned its weight.  
"Are you sure this is 26 ounces?" she asked.  
"Of course it is! We wouldn't sell you anything gif it wasn't what you wanted. It's just a little thin. Once it gets thicker I'm sure it will be heavier."  
Twilight blew away the uneasy feeling there was something wrong, and walked off trusting the baker. It was the most important ingredient of Zecora's potion, and she didn't want to bring her too little of it. It was only a matter of time before Twilight knew if she'd been given a fair deal or not.

Pinkie Pie awoke with a wide yawn. She'd awoken from the most magical dream of lying on giant piles of cotton candy. There were rivers of chocolate miles long and mountains made of ice cream cones. It was sort of a disappoint when she hadn't even found out how the gumdrop pony got away from the lickerish queen's army of evil jelly beans. Oh, well. She got up from her way too comfortable bed and made her way down stairs to the kitchen. She found the coffee maker and clicked it on after setting a mug directly below it. She yawned once more. She wasn't all the way awake just yet and she hadn't even noticed where she was. The small coffee maker finally dinged and Pinkie went to receive the warm, dark drink she long for oh so much. The dark liquid ran down her throat and refreshed her mind. Moving the coffee mug down to take a break, her eyes widened.  
Instead of her regular, tiled kitchen and boring walls with cabinets all around, beneath her was a layer of cloud and around was a counter, a sink, a few cabinets, a stove, and that was basically it.  
"Where am I?"  
Pinkie instantly covered her mouth. Her manic, high-pitched girly voice had been replaced with a deeper, tomb-boyish voice that cracked like a teenage colt going through puberty. She knew something was seriously wrong. She ran to a nearby mirror and looked at herself in shock.  
Pinkie's soft, pink coat was replaced by a shade of pretty cyan. The yellow and blue balloons on her flank were replaced by a rainbow lightning bolt coming out of a cloud. Her poufy, pink mane was replaced with a rainbow, flat mane.  
"Rainbow Dash?"  
She'd never been more shocked in her life. She was Rainbow Dash. But that must've meant…  
"Rainbow Dash must be me…."


	2. Chapter 2

Rainbow Dash awoke with a jolt. She (unlike Pinkie) instantly noticed a dramatic change from her usual surroundings. Her regular bedroom (which was constructed completely of cloud) was replaced by pink, wooden walls with yellow stripes bordering the bottom. Her every-day cloud bed was replaced with a sandwich of a frame, mattress, a sheet, blanket and pillow, with her in between the sheet and blanket. The room was familiar, though, she knew that. She instantly recognized the colorful design to be Pinkie's room. The question was why she'd waken up in it.  
"This better not be another one of your pranks, Pinkie!" she spoke to herself in an aggressive tone, which usually deepened her voice, but today she spoke with a much higher pitch. She put one hoof over her mouth in shock once the dramatic pitch change had sunk in.  
She felt as though something else was wrong, besides the great difference in pitch of her voice. She got out of the bed and stretched, but when she tried to stretch her wings as she did every morning, nothing happened. She felt nothing at all. In both shock and confusion, she turned around, only to find her normally cyan coat replaced with a light shade of pink. A big poof of pink hair replaced her rainbow tail. Her prized cutie mark was replaced with another, but this one was three blue and yellow balloons. And most of all her wings-her precious, precious wings- had vanished. She gaped, and did nothing but stare mindlessly at her wingless back.  
The thing that finally snapped Rainbow out of her trance was a female's voice from below. "Pinkie!"  
Since she had now the same girly voice as Pinkie, she assumed she could use it with no trouble at all. "I'm coming, Mrs. Cake!"  
Rainbow Dash was afraid she wouldn't be able to pull off the hyper and random attitude Pinkie often displayed. She knew she bounced around a lot, talked fast, and normally had many silly and outrageous ideas. She was fun and cute, and Rainbow just didn't know how she'd be able to pull off Pinkie's high-spirited attitude.  
Once at the bottom of the stairs where she'd heard Mrs. Cake calling Pinkie, she put a spring in her step and bounced instead of walking. It felt very odd at first, because she was so used to either flying or walking, so bouncing didn't seem like a usual mean of transportation.  
"Oh, hey Mrs. Cake," she yipped in the most cheerful tone she could pull off. "What did you need?"  
"I was just wondering, did you by any chance use anything lately that was in a glass bottle?"  
Rainbow acted as if she were thinking for a moment. " I don't think so, why?"  
"Well, there was an order earlier this week, and I just hope you didn't use any of it. It wasn't a regular ingredient, though."  
The words Pinkie had said just yesterday ran through Rainbow's mind. "But I had to replace some ingredients". Could she've used something in her pastries that caused her to be in Pinkie's body?  
"What kind of ingredient was it?" She'd let her yippy tone down. Her mind had been too focused on the possibility of magic being responsible.  
"It's called 'Enacid'. It can be made with simple kitchen ingredients, but is a very important ingredient needed for one of Zecora's potions. She had us make a 26 ounces of it for her, but when I retrieved the jar, it felt a bit lighter."  
Rainbow dash quickly tried to regain her yippy voice. "Oh, Mrs. Cake. I would never use anything if I didn't know what it was!"  
Mrs. Cake held onto a bit of suspicion and doubt that one could clearly see in her eyes. She let Rainbow go, but told her she'd have to report back to Sugar Cube Corner later to help with the shop.

"Rainbow Dash!" Rainbow yelled, still trapped in Pinkie's body.  
Rainbow decided it wouldn't look too weird for Pinkie to be hopping around town, calling Rainbow's name, so she decided to go with it until she could get Pinkie's attention. She looked up into the sky (incase she saw Pinkie trying out her wings) and asked all around if anypony had seen "Rainbow Dash". Nopony had saw Rainbow, so she decided to venture off to underneath her cloud house to see if she were still up there.

"Rainbow Dash!" Rainbow called up. She then remembered Pinkie's nickname for her. "Dashie!"  
It was then, a little blue head popped out from behind the clouds.  
"Oh, hey Rainbow Dash!"  
Seeing herself and hearing her own voice from the perspective of somepony else felt very odd and almost gave Dash an uneasy feeling.  
"Pinkie! What'd you do!" Rainbow called.  
Pinkie (who then inhabited Rainbow's body) replied in a nervous tone. "I, uh….It must've been an ingredient I used by mistake."  
"Yeah it was! Pinkie, Mrs. Cake said there was an ingredient in a bottle that had less in it that she remembered. It was an ingredient for one of Zecora's potions!"  
Pinkie gulped.  
"I may have used an ingredient in a bottle….And I may not have known what it was."  
She then smiled a smile that could only be convincing on the face of Pinkie Pie. On Rainbow's face, it was much harder to not be mad.  
"Pinkie Pie!" Rainbow yelled to the clouds above. "Get down here right now!"  
The scared pony unfolded her new wings, opened them wide and swooped down to the ground. It was flying; it was just falling with support. Rainbow didn't know if she'd tried using her wings out, but the thought of Pinkie Pie flying around in her body was a bit frightening.  
Rainbow Dash took a few breaths and tried to be calm with the party pony. "Pinkie Pie… You used an ingredient that switched our bodies."  
"Yes. I mean, I didn't know. If I would've known I would've never done it. I'm sorry, Dashie, please forgive me. "  
Rainbow Dash had been calmed down, but not any less angered.  
"I'm still mad at you, Pinkie Pie! Do you even have a solution to this?"  
Pinkie Pie stepped a few feet back and whispered in a sad voice. "No, not really."  
This was enough for Rainbow Dash to actually face-hoof.  
"But, you know…Twilight knows a lot of magic! Maybe we could ask her if she could think of anything."  
Rainbow's new, pink face lit up in the cutest emotion. Her light blue eyes widened and sparkled in joy.  
"Then what are we waiting for! Let's go!"  
It was the most out of the whole day Rainbow had actually sounded and acted like Pinkie naturally. She grabbed Pinkie's hoof and ran as fast as she could into town, and all the way to the library.

There was a quick, panicked knock at Twilight's front door. It was loud and echoed throughout the whole library. The violet unicorn immediately put down the book she was reading and ran down the stairs, all the way to the front door. She opened the wooden door using her magic, only to reveal a rainbow-maned pegasus, and a pink party pony.  
"Oh, hi Pinkie Pie! Hi, Rainbow dash! Please, come in."  
The two ponies calmly made their way into the library, despite the panic happening on the inside. They looked at each other and Rainbow Dash winked at Pinkie, telling her to explain.  
"Okay Twilight, so, I was in the kitchen like usual, and-"  
"Wait! You were in the kitchen, Rainbow Dash?" Twilight said with an unconvinced smile.  
"No, I mean, yes, I mean, let me finish! So, I was in the kitchen, and I was making pastries, and instead of using eggs, I used this goopy stuff I found in a bottle, and I-"  
Hearing those words, Twilight gaped. "You're really Pinkie Pie?"  
Pinkie put one hoof to her mouth along with Rainbow.  
"How did you-" Rainbow started.  
"Easy. Zecora had me pick up an ingredient for her potion. When Mrs. Cake gave it to me, it felt a bit light. Zecora was still able to use it, but even she said there wasn't enough. That ingredient mixed with sunlight, a seed from a Curitica, and rain water can easily make a potion that cab switch two bodies."  
Both Pinkie and Rainbow had a confused look on their face. They both knew Pinkie hadn't used half those ingredients.  
Twilight proceeded to explain. "Because you used the most powerful ingredient, you probably created a temporary switch. Within a week, you two should be back to normal."  
Rainbow and Pinkie were both relieved, yet a bit nervous. How would Rainbow ever be able to run Sugar Cube Corner as a baker? She'd rarely cooked in her life, and when she had, it'd been a complete mess. The thought of Pinkie Pie clearly clouds or even flying at all gave Rainbow chills. The only time she'd ever seen Pinkie airborne was when she'd come up with a kooky contraption to try and fly. She wouldn't be surprised if she had two broken wings when she returned to her own body! They both looked at each other, gaping, and just knowing it was going to be a long week.


End file.
